The invention relates to a wiper blade. In a known wiper blade of this species (DE 26 14 457 A1) distribution, as even as possible, of the wiper blade contact pressure on the windshield surface to be wiped is intended to be achieved by means of varying thickness of the support elements, wherein the center section of the support element is thicker and thus more rigid than the thinner and thus more flexible end section of the support element. Such a support element embodiment at best may be somewhat economically feasible when the support element is made of plastic, however, even in that case each support element has to be individually pressed or injection-molded in a mold.